


Rejoice Your Truth [PODFIC]

by eleanor_lavish, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: [PODFIC]If Eric Bittle had to talk about his time as an out, gay hockey player at Samwell University, he would be hard pressed to find any sob stories.He should have known it wouldn’t last forever.





	Rejoice Your Truth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rejoice Your Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495561) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



> Warning for some homophobic language, but no physical violence! Also warning for plenty of internalized homophobia, sigh sigh.
> 
> Thanks to Schuyler for being my cheerleader, and to Ngozi for creating this world. There's really not a huge basis for this fic in canon, but once the idea hit me I couldn't shake it. Sure to be jossed by the comic any day now!
> 
> Reader's note: Sorry to eleanor_lavish for how long it took me to actually get this up; I was freaking out about Jack's accent being wrong. I have since decided it's good enough.

Or [stream or download](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Rejoice+Your+Truth.mp3)


End file.
